He's Dreaming
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Aku kembali merasakan keberadaannya di dalam tidurku. Aku ingin sekali membuka kedua kelopak mataku, tapi apa daya. Kedua mataku seolah enggan untuk bekerja sama. / Aku mulai merasakan deru napas di puncak kepalaku. / Lagi-lagi, semua perilakunya membuatku gelisah. / A KrisHo fanfict / BL / DLDR! / Enjoy :D


Title: He's Dreaming

Rating: T  
Genre: Angst, Romance

Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun

Sumarry: Aku kembali merasakan keberadaannya di dalam tidurku. Aku ingin sekali membuka kedua kelopak mataku, tapi apa daya. Kedua mataku seolah enggan untuk bekerja sama. / Aku mulai merasakan deru napas di puncak kepalaku. / Lagi-lagi, semua perilakunya membuatku gelisah.

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!  
Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

Junmyeon POV

Aku kembali merasakan keberadaannya di dalam tidurku. Aku ingin sekali membuka kedua kelopak mataku, tapi apa daya. Kedua mataku seolah enggan untuk bekerja sama. Dengan perlahan, aku meringkukkan badanku ke kanan kemudian memeluk bantal guling kesayanganku. Namun, aku merasa malah makhluk asing yang aku peluk. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Aku mulai merasakan deru napas di puncak kepalaku. Lagi-lagi, semua perilakunya membuatku gelisah.

 _Aku mohon, biarkan aku membuka kedua mataku..._

Aku terus merapalkan doa itu berkali-kali tanpa suara.

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun. Benar dugaanku. Ada seseorang yang terbaring di sebelah kananku.

Yifan.

Kedua belah kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Junmyeon." Ia berbisik pelan padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pernyataannya membuatku terenyuh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yifan." balasku dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirku.

Aku baru saja hendak merengkuh tubuhnya, namun seketika tubuh Yifan menghilang di antara gelapnya malam.

"Yi-Yifan?" Aku terkejut dengan peristiwa yang terjadi di depan kepalaku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar tidurnya sendiri.

'Yifan menghilang.' bathin Junmyeon.

"Jun." Tiba-tiba suara Yifan kembali terdengar. Karena merasa terpanggil, Junmyeon segera menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Junmyeon menemukan Yifan berdiri di depan pintu kamar tidurnya. Dengan cepat, Junmyeon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat dimana Yifan berdiri.

"Yifan, mengapa kau—"

"Junmyeon." Kalimat pertanyaan Junmyeon diputus Yifan.

Tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya, Yifan segera membuka pintu yang berdiri tegak di belakang punggungnya.

"Yi-Yifan!" panggil Junmyeon, mengambil langkah besar-besar untuk menyusul Yifan.

Junmyeon membuka pintunya dengan sangat tergesa. Namun, sejurus kemudian Junmyeon termangu dengan apa yang dilihatnya dibalik pintu kamarnya. Pintu yang sudah dibuka itu menuntun Junmyeon menuju padang ilalang yang sudah berwarna kekuningan.

Junmyeon kembali menemukan sosok Yifan di ujung jalan setapak.

Yifan tersenyum.

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak. Senyuman Yifan membuat Junmyeon membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Jun." panggil Yifan pada Junmyeon yang sudah melangkah mendekati Yifan perlahan.

.

.

.

Junmyeon POV

Aku melihat Ia disana berdiri dengan tegak. Rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"Jun." Aku mendengar Ia memanggil namaku. Dengan perlahan, aku berjalan mendekati Yifan. Aku sempat terdiam di tengah jalan, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakiku kecil-kecil.

" _Let me be_." ucapnya.

Langkah kakiku tiba-tiba saja terhenti. " _No_." balasku dengan cepat. "Apa maksudmu, Yifan?" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Ia bicarakan saat ini.

" _Mianhae_ , Junmyeonnie..." Ia tertunduk lemas. Aku merasa kedua kakiku kebas seiring dengan permintaan maafnya.

.

.

.

Author POV

" _Annyeong_ , Jun." Akhirnya salam perpisahan itu teucap juga dari mulut Yifan.

BRUKK!

Junmyeon terjatuh dari posisi awalnya.

Ia pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon... Junmyeon..."

Baekhyun dengan sigap berlari setelah mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari kamar sahabat kecilnya, Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon..." Baekhyun terus memanggi nama Junmyeon. Ia meringis melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Dengan berat hati, Ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Junmyeon dari mimpinya. Hampir sekitar lima belas menit, tangisan Junmyeon dalam mimpinya terhenti perlahan-lahan.

"YIFAN!"

Junmyeon akhirnya terbangun. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh Junmyeon yang semakin kurus hari demi hari.

"Baekhyunnie! Aku tadi melihat Yifan disana." ujar Junmyeon dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang masih mengalir sedikit demi sedikit di ujung matanya.

Sedikit terisak, Baekhyun mengelus punggung Junmyeon sayang. "Jun... Dengarkan aku..."

"Yifan sudah tiada—"

"Kau bercanda!" Junmyeon mengelak dengan cepat. "Aku melihatnya, Baek. Dia tadi berdiri disana. Sangat tampan." cerocos Junmyeon.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Tidak, Junmyeon."

"Iya, Byun Baekhyun." Junmyeon terus saja mengelak dan bersikeukeuh dengan omongannya. Junmyeon sangat yakin kalau dia baru saja bertemu dengan Yifan, lagi.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita makan siang, Jun. Perutmu belum terisi sejak kemarin sore."

.

.

.

Yifan POV

" _Mianhae, Babe_... _Annyeong_..."

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: HAIIIIIII~~~~ Drabble lagi (dan lagi) yah kawan. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO – She's Dreaming. Lagu itu enak bangeeetttt T~T Karna enak akhirnya aku kepo sama arti liriknya, dan ternyata nyentuh banget dan kampretnya aku malah kepikiran untuk ngebuat FF angst KrisHo. Parah banget aku tau huhu maafkan T-T  
Akhir kata, semoga suka ya sama drabble gajelas aku ini. Semoga bisa mengobati rasa rindu dengan KrisHo :')

.

.

Big thanks to:  
1\. khce  
2\. Kim Candy  
3\. Sky Scrapper's  
4\. chanbaek0605  
5\. parkbyunCBKHKHnHS


End file.
